Talk:You Are What You Eat
Strategies *This ENM along with Playing Host and Simulant can be easly completed without the need for 2-hour abilities with a balanced group with 2 DRK/NIN's wielding Great Axes and a Bard. Both DRK/NINs can use a combo of Last Resort, Souleater and then use the WS Sturmwind to cause substanstial damage to the enemy (normaly hits for around 450 - 600 points of damage depending if both hits land.) The Bard is there to ensure maximum damage with Minuet as well as maximum Accuracy with Madrigal. :I understand strategies for the promy bosses, but I have defeated the respective ENMs with almost every possible setup without using any animas/2h abilities, since we've always done it before fighting the promy bosses and saved everything for those. The only thing that I think really helps is a /NIN tank (preferably two), but I have done it completely without utsu also, it still worked.Zaphor 20:31, 7 June 2008 (UTC) *The Destrier and Chobobo Shirt are your friends! This ENM is doable by almost any regular party setup, me and my friends have completed this as a party made up of pld/war(jashin),pup/blu(lunatone),blm/whm(taylith),mnk/nin(rosco),rdm/smn(lilbooga)and a sam/dnc(mojo). Only anima we used were hystero anima only 4 are really needed, no 2hours either. when you Enter the battle field buff use food ect. The puppetmaster lunatone was using mp+food and astral rings, subbing blu is needed only for stun and it sticks about 9/10. you have to be on time with your anima, i believe this ENms boss uses fission(spawns a stray or seether) when this happens either have the blm sleep it or have 2 players he can self heal or heal each other kill it while the others focus on the boss. We had Rosco and lunatone duo the spawn while the others killed the boss. The only real issue we had was when the boss spawned x4 spawns had to elemental seal sleep them, they are vunerable to sleep and bind. all the rdm has o do is toss a few cures here and there mainly enfeebling, the healing was done by the puppet and mojo's curing waltzs. The stun effect from Headbutt is a real life savor you won't need any 2hours. Any pt setup will work really, nothing expensive except maybe anima but for tanks you want a pld or war , and wars have to keep defender up at all times, this ENM boss wont rip shadows that fast but ninja will get hit hard. we have done this with lunatone as ninja things went well but he mijin gakured when the mob had about 15%-20% because we ran out of anima mages had no mp and he's ratarded. but my suggestion is try to have jobs in the pt that have pretty good VIT and def sam,mnk,war. blue mages are also great n this ENM their AoE and headbutts work great.We are on Gilgamesh server if you have any questions please send any of the participants in the ENM a tell^^[[User:MoonTouched THF/WAR SMN/WHMx2 THF pulls hate w/ provoke and immediately uses Hysteroanima. SMNs astral flow and i.e. Diamond Dust. SMNs use ether+1. Next Hysteroanima is used. Let avatars tank if need until Blood Pact is back up. After next round of Diamond Dust, the ENM is K.O.d. Drop rates are very low. Good luck. i tried this strategy other day with some friends and it went bad...first off an ether+1 only gives 30mp and 60 is needed for astral flow, which means your waiting 30 ticks for next chance when next blood pact is ready in about 12...besides that it wouldnt be a bad idea to bring a Terroanima or 2 to help avatars stay alive while waiting for 2nd Blood pact. plan on trying this strat again next week and will update this strat better. if u try this make sure to bring a Hi ether(+1 if u want).